Broken Wings and Trust
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Finding out he's a mate to a distrustful and wary Veela that gives an impression of being a loner, Harry has a feeling he's over his head. He isn't sure where to start especially with this bonding mate causes urges to be fulfilled but he's not ready for that or Draco is either. How much up and downs can he go through at Hogwarts Academy. Life never seems to be complicated for Harry
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Arashi: Looking back at 'Soft Wings' which been a request I decide to rework it into my own version and probably will become a chapter fic piece. In this I'll have instead of the usual Harry being the hurt one it be Draco though he's the more likely to be the dominant of the two though be times switch Harry Dominant. This may also become a crossover with minor hint set out in original. So if he seems to be a loner and abuse one I did put ooc in case. Don't think I seen really Hurt Draco fics but I could be wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or its characters since belongs to J.K Rowling. Author does own the plot and any original characters should be featured. There is no Money made off this work.**

Warning: Au-Modern Day/High School/Supernatural, language, ooc, hurt! Draco, Abused/Loner Draco, Switch, Veela! Draco, Pre-slash, past Het, ocs, Alive Potters, cruel Lucius, motherly Narcissa, mating bond, wing flic, slash, possible lemon/smut, child abuse, creatures, trust issues, a/b/o dynamics, infidelities, and more

Broken Wings and Trust

Summary: Finding out he's a mate to a distrustful and wary Veela that gives an impression of being a loner, Harry has a feeling he's over his head. He isn't sure where to start especially with this bonding mate causes urges to be fulfilled but he's not ready for that or Draco is either. How much up and downs can he go through at Hogwarts Academy. Life never seems to be complicated for Harry until the day he meet Draco and things change completely. Is this going to be a failure from the start? Other than rumors of the sister school may merge later on.

* * *

Prologue: Background History

In the world, people with ancestry of creature bloodlines have been both feared and worshipped. At a time, there were many of different creatures like youkais, shape shifters, vampires, giants, veelas and more around the earth. Than more due to fear, an uprising of humans starts diminishing the numbers down to a critical number. Those creatures had no choice but to take on humans for mates to help bring the numbers back. Do to this a new half human-creature been formed known to half-bloods or in other places hanyous. Despite the dilution of the main blood, both in human and creature societies they have been deemed abnormal or worthless.

There been many fearing these half-bloods would lose control and go mad depending their ancestral bloodline is. That opinion begin to change in japan, where a girl gone into a past and face the very beginnings of humans and creatures mixing together. Wither her story it end a lot of rumors there. Though that is a completely different story from this one.

With such fears and curiosity spreading across the globe, two schools been formed. The first Midori Shikon Academy taking in those in the far Eastern and Asian countries while the second Hogwarts Academy takes the rest. The grades ranges from those in elementary levels to those in their final year of high school before if those wish to head off for higher educations.

To have a better understanding of the bloodlines and mates that are to be taken, two schools been formed Hogwarts Academy and Midori Shikon Academy. The schools have children ages between pre-school on to seniors. Many are slowly taught of the various lessons and history of how the schools form due to past fears and prejudices. Even though some learn the lessons it's interesting with other pieces of histories. While those in university levels, classes been created to help mating concepts as well as individual universities for mated pairs wishing for a higher education and earn a degree.

Usually by the time a student of either academies reach between the ages of 15 to 16 years old, they are checked to see if there is a bloodline creature within them or they are a mate to one. This is also the ages where heats will form other than something known as a mating pull between said mates. Many believe these matches are just to breed a new generation if not companionship. Each person has their own opinions when it comes to the mating bond.

It is well known there are different mating bonds. Those of close friends which spend some time while able to live their own lives and find loves, The second being the romantic mate bond which said mates destine for one another. All three bonds are able to have children. With that said it's at times rare to have such bonds be mainly friendship since it will get to the point of at least becoming lovers. Other case is that one with creature blood rejects their destine mate sending them spiraling down to a darkness that they can never surface from.

Within each relationships which can be normal couple or polyamory which leads to three main categories: dominants or known mostly as alphas, betas, and submissives or omegas depending species. Research shows both betas and submissives are able to carry and conceive children. It's also been learn from the said research that betas can sire children as well. If the mate happens to be a human male, who is either a beta or submissive, their body changes due to the mating bond able to have children.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 His Arrival

**This is the real first chapter of this work. The disclaimer and warnings are on the first chapter posted. Any other warnings will be added as well.**

* * *

Chapter 1: His Arrival

Eyes half closed, Harry hums a soft tune to himself while the mindless chatter of his fellow classmates. Soon the bell would ring and homework with the morning announcements will go on about any news the school has besides it is the first day for being a junior. Yeah that would mean soon students being call into the guidance and nurse offices to find the truth out of whether any creature blood is found or if becoming a mate.

"Hello Harry," he heard his girlfriend breath in his ear getting a smile to form.

"Hey Ava," Harry greets staring into baby blue eyes frame by light brown hair smiles at him.

"Miss me," Ava purrs getting a silly grin to form.

"Of course," Harry answers hands entwining with his girlfriend not seeing the shared look between Ron, Hermione, and Neville give to the other.

The three try to like Ava Snape who has her uncle working in the Guidance office when not teaching chemistry. It's her attitude of being a brat to put it nicely. She makes fun of each of them or puts them down when Harry isn't around. She even been seen flirting with some of the other guys at school behind his back.

"Alright class it's time to meet our new student who just transfer here from our sister school, Midori Shikon Academy," the brusque voice from one Minerva McGonagall announces. "Please come in Draco."

Walking through the door, a tall pale blond teen barely glances at his new classmates. The disinterest look within his silver eyes catches many of the students' interest. Whispers soon break out at the sight of him. Most of the girls start to swoon including some of the guys as those eyes pass over them.

"Ms. McGonagall," The soft spoken deep voice intones waiting for further instructions.

"Yes you will be sitting beside Mr. Potter. Harry a hand." The woman calls narrowing her eyes slightly at the sixteen year old to blink in surprise lifting a finger at himself. "Yes you. Now Draco you see him. You're going to be sitting next to him."

Draco nods moving towards the seat. He ignores the strange girl drapes over the raven teen. He ignores the twinge of his heart at the sight as part of him wishes to be back in Japan where he left old friends and a time to time boy he flirt with. Damn his father for moving back to England to be closer to his job and his mistress while his mother tries to make things normal transition for him not knowing of the affair.

Shaking his head he place a palm in hand lost in thought as music begins for the school anthem than the morning announcements. Oh such fun. Draco rolls his eyes at the perkiness in the younger clansman's voice discussing upcoming meetings for mates and tests to be taken in the next couple weeks. Oh great just what he needs. He already knows of his creature bloodline being a Veela.

To have a damn mate. What's the point? Supposedly his parents are mates but how is it possible for his father to be having so many mistresses and affairs hiding behind married vows. He could feel the Veela half waking up from its nap deep within his mind.

It purrs out, " ** _A delicious smell."_**

' _Now isn't the time,'_ Draco snaps back mentally jaws tighten a fraction and his blunt nails barely start to grow.

 ** _"Find mate!'_** The voice snarls, lust and hunger pushes through Draco's body making him really wish he's back home in Japan.

'Pathetic,' Draco sighs feeling the disgruntle annoyance seep through before it disappear. He grabs the notebook from his backpack and pen before placing it on his desk to start writing the upcoming assignments and quiz that is coming up in the week.

"Miss Snape back to your seat," Ms. McGonagall snaps seeing the teen grumble and stomps off to her seat away from her boyfriend obviously displease from the interruption of the make out session.

From the corner of his eye, Draco spies the raven teen seem to be in a daze. They must be the "it couple" of the school he assumes before starting to draw wings that are burning at the bottom corner of the page. The strange feeling pulls at his stomach feeling those green eyes on him before they turn back on to the teacher. What is this feeling? Why the feeling of fear and discomfort eating at him? Maybe asking his mother later if his father isn't home about this.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 Draco's Home Life

This will have parts where Lucius is cruel as in warning. Also like to add there are implications of Domestic abuse, forcing on another, and ocs.

Disclaimer in previous Chapters or so.

* * *

Chapter 2: Draco's Home life

Sitting on his bed with a book in hand, Draco frowns wondering why the Veela in the deepest part of his mind decides to come forth. The strange stirring within his stomach feeling his classmate's eye on him bothers him. The image of those green eyes appears in mind with the carefree smile on his lips with his friends which he notice its different when his girlfriend that smile seems to dim a little without his notice or anyone else seeing it.

He groans feeling blood heading south and forces himself to think of boring situations. He clenches his teeth feeling them lengthen into fangs and his back itches. He bends over hissing softly as a pair of wings comes from his back causing his shirt to shred off of his body. The light golden appendages curl around his body.

The dark voice hisses out, **"** _ **Want mate! Find him!"**_

 _"Him?"_ Draco questions silently gasping through the pain suddenly goes through his body. _"What do you mean 'Him?!' This mate is a male?!"_

 _ **"You stupid fool! Our mate be whatever is right for us. Found him in class! Damn Harpy slut's scent over him. Not right! It's ours needed and claim him!"**_ The voice howls angrily only to grow angrier as the sound of Lucius Malfoy entering the household.

"NARCISSA!"

'Fucking shit father's home. I thought he would be with one of his damn secretaries fucking at the office,' Draco thought coldly staring at the closed door wanting to help his mother but warnings of years of her urging him to stay out of sight until his father isn't in his mood. His ears strain at the sounds of small footsteps walking towards his room. He scoots to the edge of his bed and place his feet on the floor.

The soft knock on his door follow by a young male voice squeaks, "Big Brother, can Karina and I come in."

"Come on in Marius," Draco answers watching the door open revealing his two younger siblings Marius Cyrus and Karina Bella Malfoy, both nearing nine years old, stare at him with watery eyes.

"Father home," Karina whimpers as the sound of their father yelling and cursing their mother reaches their ears.

Draco waves them towards the bed and closes the door quickly and locking it. He turns to them with a finger to his lip to keep them quiet. He gives a half smile as Marius rubs his eyes to get rid of the tears entering his blue eyes which he inherit from the Black side of the family through their mother's side as well as his hair being black unlike his siblings having blond hair. Karina climbs on the bed hugging the pillow shaking like a leaf.

Draco turns off the light in his room keeping the lamp one on as if he's studying and not to be disturbed. From the sounds of Lucius he's guessing he's in one of his drunken rages and his Veela blood will come out full force. His eyes narrows into slits and silver eyes turn stormy at the first cries of his mother's pleading and begging. He goes to his bed crawling in and pulls both of his siblings next to him

They were mindful of his wings which he wraps around them to keep them safe and secure. It's not much what he can do but it's better than nothing. Soon he feels them fall fast asleep by his side. His own tears of frustration appears at the corner of his eyes as his mother continues to cry out in pain and pleading for Lucius to stay away. Not to hurt her or their children. To get some rest or something.

Draco tighten his wings more hearing the monstrous roar from the man that sire him and his siblings knowing he just slap her and now probably forcing himself on her to bear him another child who will soon fear him much like Marius and Karina do partially not understanding why their father acts the way he does.

"Shit," he growls glaring daggers before glancing down at the two young ones before sighing.

He's the closest thing to more of a father figure to them than their own father. It's rare for Lucius to even spend time with the children unless it's recommended by the company to prove he's a family man. He shakes his head and closes his eyes while focusing on comforting his siblings. In the morning before he has school, he hopes to talk with his mother before things gets more worse.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
